Past in the Shadow
by thunderduck
Summary: Henry LeStrange has grown up hiding his past in the shadows, and when the shadows start to clear Henry's life is thrown into turmoil
1. Chapter 1

Henry LeStrange strode through the huge double doors at the front of the manor. The wards recognised him, and the doors swung open before him as he made his way through the ancient, and impressive home.

He glance up as he heard two sets of footsteps nearby, one belonging to his mother, an the other belonging to his siste. As he placed his gaze upon his family, and his bags on the ground he gave a crooked grin. 'Mother, Madeline.'

'Bloody hell, you're still a prick, you know that? Maddy. Not Madeline, merlin. His sister remarked with a roll of her eyes, before turning and descending the stairs towards Henry. As she reached him, he wrapped his arms around her as she smothered him in a hug. 'Good to have you back, idiot.'

He winked at his little sister before turning his attention to his mother who stood on the bottom step of the grand staircase, which sprawled across their entrance hall. 'You'd think after two years I'd miss you less when you go to school.'

'Oh mum, I'm only in Germany. If it helps I missed you as well.'

Giving his mother a hug Henry reflected on how much his mother had changed. Once a woman consumed by rage and jealousy she was now a loving mother who would give anything for her family. Her love for her children had only increased as they grew older, and their love for her had brought her back from the brink of insanity, from following in the footsteps of her parents, turning to the dark and ultimately pledging to the Dark Lord. Although her magic certainly couldn't be considered light.

'Father will be home soon, you may go and unpack until he returns, so save all your stories until dinner. Maddy, you may go help your brother.'

Harry and Maddy chanted 'Yes mother.' dutifully, with a beckon to Maddy Henry sauntered towards the Eastern wing where the family rooms were placed.

'So Maddy, how was your first year, eh? Shame we can't go to the same school, isn't it, Beauxbatons is one of the best in Europe however.'

'Pfft. One of the best. You only say that because Durmstang is the best. But I did enjoy my first year, thanks. Not quite as intimidating when all you have to do is mention your surname and they immediately either revere or fear you. They all know you, you have some reputation.'

'Ah the privileges of knowing me.' Henry teased with a wink.

'Nah, it's alright I still know you're a prick. Did you know that 70% of my year are of Veela blood?'

'I resent that. Seriously? Wow, I'll bet you're still the most beautiful girl there, Mads.'

Blushing Maddy nudged Henry in the ribs before smirking at him 'We all know you're the heartthrob of the family, 'Rey.'

'Oh i know it.' Henry quipped as he snapped his fingers in front of a snake statue. In response it slithered into life and unmasked a green wooden door. Striding through the door narrowed eyes glanced over the room. 'Where is that blasted elf with my bloody luggage? MINKY!'

'Yes Master Henry sir?' a tiny elf appeared behind Henry with a question.

'My bags. Where are they? I expected them to be here.'

'Minky is sorry master, Minky will be getting them right away Master Henry.' and with a snap of her fingers Minky disappeared from the room.

'That bloody elf is still as forgetful as ever, honestly.'

Henry gave a loud such before scraping the chair across the floor from his desk. Rubbing his temples he sighed and closed his eyes.

'What is it, Henry? What's up with you now? Brain too big for your skull?'

'Don't Mads, long flights really take it out of me.' Henry rested his head on the cool surface of his desk until he heard the familiar pop of his house elf. Shoving Minky to the side he pulled his bags onto his bed and released the wards surrounding them.

'Oi, Mads, come on then, get up and help.'

'Hm, i dont really feel like it' Maddy teased from Henry's sofa in the corner of his suite.

' m-'

'Madeline, Henry. Your father is home.'

'ooh daddy.' Maddy squealed as she ran out of Henry's suite towards the entrance hall where their father would be waiting.

'Ooh daddy' Henry mocked under his breath in a whiny voice before replacing the wards on his luggage and setting off at a more sedate yet still rapid pace.


	2. Chapter 2

Frustrated, the youngest Potter slammed his broom into the lawn and with his cheeks growing increasingly red in colour he stalked into the large manor house that sprawled across the acres of land he lived on. Merlin, he hated his parents sometimes, why were they always off doing stuff with the order, he was their son, he was more important surely? He was rather enjoying the quiddich game with his dad before he was called off to Hogwarts, and there was no chance he could get his boring old mother to play quiddich with him. Musing about how unfair his life was, he listened to the careful steps outside his room, no doubt his mother was pacing, wondering whether to come in. She seemed to make a quick decision as she slowly and cautiously turned the doorknob.

'What do you want?' He spat at his mum with clear disdain.

'Sam, dear, please understand. You know that your father had to leave, for the best, for you.' Lily tentatively responded.

'How can it be for me? I don't care about some stupid mission Dumbledore has for dad, he promised to play quiddich with me.' Her son glared at her with unforgiving brown eyes, that somehow made her melt.

'Come honey, you're old enough to realise that with the fame of being the boy-who-lived comes disadvantages for all of us.' Lily reasoned.

'I don't care. I want a new broom to make up for this.' Sam frowned but started pouted slightly.

'B-but yo-.. nevermind, of course honey, whatever you want' His mother ruffled his hair before straightening up and heading out the room.

Sam at once jumped up and grabbed his catalogue from nearby and circled the broom he had his heart set on, at least until the next catalogue came out. Throwing it back down onto his desk he ambled into his bathroom, he had convinced his parents to extend his room and renovate the old spare room into an extra bathroom for himself after his whiny twin brother had gone 'mysteriously missing'. Good riddance he thought, Harry was constantly stealing his hard-earned limelight, and always bugging their parents for more than he had, so pathetic and spoilt.

Fortunately for him, Harry had left the picture just after their tenth birthday, and he hadn't heard from him six years later, the stupid squib hadn't even got accepted into Hogwarts! His whole family had been thankful to be rid of the leech.

Settling down on his bed he thought back to Hogwarts and the joy of his popularity and the excitement of returning in a couple of days

**wbwlwbwlwbwl****wbwlwbwlwbwl****wbwlwbwlwbwl****wbwlwbwlwbwl****wbwlwbwlwbwl****wbwlwbwlwbwl****wbwlwbwlwbwl****wbwlwbwlwbwl****wbwlwbwlwbwl****wbwl**

'Maddy? What the fuck have you done with my prank book?!' Henry yelled from the library in the LeStange Manor.

'Henry, such language from a heir, I thought we had raised you better.'

Henry turned at the familiar drawl of his father and smirked as he saw Rodolphus leant against the wooden doorframe.

'Where do you think I learned the word, dearest father' Henry drawled with a cocked eyebrow. 'Surely not Madeline, and certainly not mother.. hmm, that leaves you I believe.'

Rodolphus responded with an irritated eye roll that was dampened in effect by the grin slowly forming across his face. 'You do realise that Draconis will be arriving shortly?'

'Yes father, that's why I need to find my bloody book. I'm returning to Durmstrang tomorrow, and I don't have any of my stuff!'

'Calm yourself, child. Everything will turn up, it always does in this household.' With this last statement Rodolphus turned and strode out the library door.

'Bloody man stole my bloody book again, he's worse than Mads for goodness sake.' Henry grumbled as he heard the smothered sniggers coming from outside the room. He looked at the _tempus_ charm permanently on the wall opposite him and straightened his robes out with the realisation that his best friend, and cousin, was supposed to arrive soon.

**A/N**

To be honest this was kinda a filler chapter, to establish relationships and introduce characters and stuff so its not really my finest work :') but thanks for sticking with me this far :D


End file.
